


A Good Nap

by reaschild (rea_p)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Dogs, Gen, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea_p/pseuds/reaschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The virtue or vice of napping</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Nap

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago (almost 7 years) for a 7 Deadly Sins challenge on the lj community hp100. The sin is Sloth.

Snowing again. A good reason to stay inside, nap in front of the fire. Of course, for Fang, any kind weather, in any season, was a good reason to stay inside and nap. But Hagrid was always there, cheerful and determined to make the best of every day, which meant going outside. The man-giant would be so sad if Fang stayed inside, near the warm fire, enjoying a nap or contemplating the life of a dog. So Fang rose slowly, yawned hugely, and lumbered out the door. He had left a good nap unfinished, but there was always tea time.


End file.
